Haptics is a tactile feedback technology which pertains to the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations or motions to a user. This mechanical stimulation may be used to provide tactile feedback in response to an input command or system state. Haptic devices may incorporate actuators that apply forces or motion to the skin for providing touch feedback. One example of a haptic actuator provides mechanical motion in response to an electrical stimulus. Most haptic feedback mechanisms use mechanical technologies such as vibratory motors, like a vibrating alert in a cell phone, in which a central mass is moved to create vibrations at a resonant frequency. The kinetic energy of these vibrations may be sensed by a user. These motors provide strong feedback, but produce a limited range of sensations.
There remains a need for developing actuators with flat shape, but sufficient travel distance or working distance and sufficient force and fast response.